Evan McMullin
David Evan McMullin is a former Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) operations officer and politician. In the 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections, he served as Alexander Hamilton's running mate, and was therefore the Republican Party Vice Presidential Nominee of that particular election cycle. After this, he was elected to the Groupy McGroupface Senate, where he was quickly appointed as Republican Party Whip in 2017, and later Republican Party Leader in 2018. In addition to this, he also had a short-lived campaign for the Presidency in the 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections. In early 2019, he lost his Senate seat, thus rendering an end to his political career. Biography Evan McMullin was born in Provo, Utah, the oldest of four children of David McMullin and Lanie Bullard. At age 21, he began attending Brigham Young University; every year he was in college he did a summer internship with the CIA. He spent a year living in Israel and Jordan and volunteered as a refugee resettlement officer for the United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees. McMullin later graduated with a Bachelor's degree in International Law and Diplomacy and began formal training with the CIA to become an operations officer. He soon became a high-ranking figure within the CIA, and gained great notability. After his time at the CIA, he became a senior adviser on national security issues for the House Committee on Foreign Affairs. This was to be his first major encounter with politics, and would ultimately help to kickstart his political career. During his time advising the Committee, he became well-liked by Republican Party politicians, who soon began to see McMullin as a future party leader. As a result, it was not long before he was asked to serve as the Republican Party Vice Presidential Nominee in the 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections as Alexander Hamilton's running mate. After a long period of campaigning, Hamilton and McMullin ended up losing the Presidential Election to Democratic Party Presidential Nominee Frank Underwood and Vice Presidential Nominee Jeremy Corbyn. Despite not being elected to the Vice Presidency, McMullin remained politically ambitious. In February 2017, he ran in a Senate special election to fill a vacant seat and succeeded. Coincidentally, Hamilton also ran in a Senate special election during this frame of time and was also successful in being elected. McMullin was well-liked by his fellow Senator and in August of that same year, when the incumbent Republican Party whip was forced to resign after a political scandal, he was appointed to fill this position. As a result, McMullin was catapulted into the leadership after less than six months in the Senate. Soon after this, his whipping skills were put to the test when he was forced to try and stop the GroupWorks bill, put forward by President Underwood, from passing through the Senate. Unfortunately, McMullin was unsuccessful in doing so, but luckily for him the blame was largely attributed to party leader Hector Mendozer. When Mendozer was forced to resign as a consequence, Hamilton was elected Leader. In the 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections, McMullin attempted to run for the Republican Party Presidential Nomination. At first, he was largely seen as the front-runner, due to his high favorability ratings within the party. Despite this, sensing that the Republican Party was beginning to become widely unpopular among the group chat, he withdrew from the race before the primary took place and endorsed Governor Will Conway instead. His fears regarding the party's unpopularity later turned out to be true when the Republicans received their worst results to date at the General Election. In March 2018, Republican Party Senate Leader Hamilton was shot and killed by fellow Republican Party politician Aaron Burr. Following the tragic death of Hamilton, McMullin was appointed to the position of Senate Leader. As a result of his new job, he was now responsible for opposing any legislation that Underwood attempted to pass through Congress. The most significant example is the Meechum Bill, which sought to ban assault weapons from the group chat. Whilst McMullin did everything in his power to stop the bill from passing through Congress, he proved unsuccessful. In early 2019, McMullin lost re-election to the Senate, thus also losing him his role as Republican Party Leader. Whilst he was at one point seen as a rising star in politics, this major loss brought a major halt to his political career. Since this event, he has taken a step back from politics. Roleplays Featured In * 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * The Senate (RP) (Main Character) * 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * The Decline and Fall (Supporting Character) * Sangue (Supporting Character) * The Senate II (Main Character)